With various forms of commercial platforms in which passengers are transported, minimizing noise inside a cabin of the mobile platform is an important consideration. In applications involving commercial passenger aircraft, this is an especially important consideration. The cabin noise within a commercial aircraft is caused at least in part by the turbulent boundary layer flow over the skin of the aircraft. This is especially so when the aircraft is traveling at cruise speeds (e.g., around 500 mph or slightly greater), and at an area within the fuselage generally between the nose and wings.
It would be highly advantageous and desirable if an additional degree of noise reduction could be accomplished without simply adding additional insulation into the construction of a fuselage or other cabin-like structure of a high speed mobile platform. As will be appreciated, the adding of insulation increases the weight of the mobile platform, as well as its cost of manufacture. The additional weight added to the mobile platform by simply adding extra insulating material into the fuselage also increases the overall weight of the mobile platform, and therefore contributes to a reduction in fuel economy.